Adolescente por sorpresa
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Y si todo lo que vivió Conan en la Ova 9 no fue sólo un sueño provocado por la fiebre (y el anti veneno) y de verdad ahora tiene diecisiete (veintisiete) años de repente ¿Como le pudo ocurrir? ¿Que se esconde detrás del APTX 4869? ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto la Ova 9, esto te parecerá raro. (Conan/Ai)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Otro fic creado por las locuras de mi propio cannon personal (Pero es que Aoyama-sensei me lo pusó a huevo! XD) Este es uno de tantos fics basados en la Ova 9 "El extraño diez años después" (¿Que Ova tan polémica, verdad? Muy psicológico todo XD) A mi personalmente me encanta esta Ova. Como no podía ser de otra forma, mi Conansito con diecisiete años to guapo él *.* **

**Sí, ya se lo que pensáis: Shinichi. ¡Pero es que a mi Shinichi no me gusta! *Rabieta infantil* Por eso prefiero a Conan :3**

**Esta historia va a ser un CoAi en el futuro (Otra cosa que no podía ser de otra forma tratándose de mi jeje) Yo solo aviso.**

* * *

><p>- No puedes casarte con él -insistió Conan- si lo haces te arrepentirás.<p>

¿Era una orden? ¿Una amenaza? Fuera lo que fuera, a Ran le pareció mas bien un ruego hecho por un corazón roto. Y la definición en la palabra "roto" era muy acertada, ya que el joven se había pasado el día corriendo de aquí para allá sin parar sorprendiendose a cada pasó, pero sobretodo se le veía terriblemente preocupado, y creía saber porque... se equivocaba.

- Ya se que no te cae bien Araide. Pero...

- ¡No es por eso! -Gritó Conan interrumpiendola y Ran se sorprendió.

No había sido un grito muy fuerte, mas bien una puntuación, pero aún así, ella nunca, en diez años que había pasado con el niño inteligente que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un adolescente maduro nunca lo había visto actuar así. Se le notaba tan ansioso y nervioso. No era corriente en su "hermano pequeño" que mas bien se comportaba como su "hermano mayor". A pesar de tener diez años más que Conan, él la protegia siempre de tantos peligros que podrían llevarla a la muerte que ya no sabía quien de los dos era el adulto y cuál el adolescente mentalmente perdido, como parecía estar ahora Conan.

Lo que no sabía era que Conan había olvidado de un día para otro ese lapso de tiempo entre los siete años y sus actuales diecisiete y eso era algo que no había tenido tiempo de asimilar, ya que su cerebro no había madurado con su cuerpo, y como su nueva edad, los hechos de que todos habían crecido o envejecido y eso había creado grandes cambios. (aunque en realidad lo que no era capaz de asimilar era el hecho de que hubieran pasado diez años, así, de la nada y que en ese tiempo olvidado, como le había dicho Haibara, perdió la oportunidad de volver a ser quien debería ser.) Lo cual explicaba esa sensación como de que estaba en shock.

Pero claro, Ran no podía saber, solo intuir y sospechar.

Se quedó cayada, Conan, viendo que Ran quería una explicación respiró hondo. No sabía si era peligroso confesarlo a ésas alturas o no y por primera vez en diez años se puso a pensar en su reacción al saber toda la verdad. Estuvo a punto de ocurrirle eso hace diez años y Ran estuvo a muy poco de destrozarle con su kárate.

Aún así ésos pensamientos no pasaron por la cabeza del aparentemente mas joven. Estaba cansado, muy cansado y el hecho de que le avisaran de repente de la futura boda de Ran y Araide no hizo mas que estallar una bomba que ni siquiera sabía que estaba pegada a él. Podría tragarse el hecho de que iba a casarse ya sin problemas pero ¡¿Araide?! ¡¿De todos los hombres (o mujeres) del mundo?! Sí, Ran no andaba muy desencaminada, pero había algo peor ocultado en el fango y todo eso unido hizo que Conan lo confesase, ya sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Porque... -Se irguio en falsa calma y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sin darse cuenta, Ran deseó que un "te amo" saliera de los labios del chico. Sin embargo no fue así. Lo que este hizo fue quitarse las gafas bruscamente y tirarlas al suelo. A Ran no le dío tiempo a sorprenderse ante algo tan impropio de Conan cuando él soltó la bomba de una vez- Yo soy Shinichi Kudo. Así que, por favor, ¡no lo hagas Ran!

Todo se quedó en silencio en aquella semioscura biblioteca de la mansión Kudo cuando hacía poco que el día había muerto.

A Conan se le quedó una cara después de decir eso que decía más que mil palabras: "iMierda! ¡Lo que acabó de hacer! ¡Me mata!"

Pensaba completamente seguro de que la mujer le haría pagar muy duramente esos diez años de mentiras y preocupaciones infundadas... o, bueno, no tan infundadas.  
>Encontró en su mente el recuerdo de la noche meses despues de convertirse en Conan donde Ran lo había arrastrado hasta la mansión para cantarle las cuarenta. Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras:<p>

"Se acabó el juego ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Y has perdido!"

Sin embargo otra parte de él le decía que ya basta de mentiras. Ya basta de hacer a Ran sufrir llorando por la ida y la nunca vuelta de su mejor amigo, incluso ahora estaba llorando por él, porque aunque eso era algo que Conan no recordaba, hacía años que Ran estaba segura de que su mejor amigo desde siempre había muerto cuando sus llamadas y vueltas de un día se esfumaron por completo.

También recordó de nuevo las palabras que le había dicho Sonoko ese mismo día (La verdad, no se podía creer que Sonoko se hubiera convertido en una mujer que ya tenía tratos con el botox teniendo veintesiete tan solo, que trabajase de secetraria de Kogoro siendo de familia rica y que estuviera todo el día bebiendo cerveza con él... bueno, en realidad, si que podía creerlo.) y las que habían hecho que echará pies en polvorosa en busca de Ran.

"Araide lleva meses esperando su respuesta... la pobre cree que Shinichi va a volver."

Así que ahí estaba él, confesandole de que la razón de que el mismo no iba a volver era porque, en realidad, nunca se había ido. Puede que ya nunca volvería al cuerpo y a la vida que le correspondían, pero al menos, con ella había estado. Era algo que nadie le podrá negar nunca.

La miró, y aunque en un principio ella se había quedado asombrada, poco a poco una  
>media sonrisa mas triste que alegre llegó a su rostro. Esa vez fue el turno de sorpresa de Conan. Ella no tardó en contestar la pregunta que notaba que se estaba formando en la cabeza del joven.<p>

- Me pasé años segura de ello... -confesó, sin embargo el "pero" que siguió a esa frase desconcerto a Conan una vez mas- Realmente te has convertido en alguien igual a Shinichi con los años, cada día te pareces más a él: Vuestro aspecto, vuestra forma de vestir, de actuar, ¡incluso vuestra voz es igual! Eres su copia perfecta... -el chico tragó saliva, ¿De verdad había sido tan obvio?- Pero tu no eres él. -Suspiró- Durante años me aferre a esa esperanza, pero es un imposible... Aún así tu eres Conan, mi querido hermano Conan -esta vez si que sonrió de verdadera felicidad- sólo tu finjirias ser Shinichi para hacerme sentir mejor... Gracias.

De alguna forma, Conan tenía que reconocer que esto pasaría algún día aunque no hubiese terminado de imaginarlo. Se había empeñado en mentirle tantas veces de formas y con planes tan enrevesados que uno podía llegar a creerse su propia mentira fácilmente (y ahora él tendría que vivirla). No era de extrañar que Ran no se diera cuenta de la verdad ni aún cuando se la dicen. Eso sería como un sueño hecho realidad y durante estos diez años no le habían ocurrido más que desgracias. Ya no creía en cosas aparentemente imposibles por muchas pruebas que encontrase.

Por su parte, Conan seguía sin tener ni idea de como demonios un medicamento podía envejecer (y rejuvenecer) tu cuerpo y, aún por encima, que te regale un paseíllo gratis al futuro. Sin duda, Ai era mejor científica de lo que él creía. ¿O tal vez fuera una científica loca?... Nah. Lo parecía pero sin duda no lo era.

Lo menos que pudó hacer fue sonreirle. Fingir que todo estaba bien aunque su vida hubiera dado un vuelco de 180 grados... O, más bien, de diez años... Otra vez.  
>Sin duda estaba en problemas y necesitaba de "su hermana mayor" pero ¿Comó se decía algo así?<p>

"Ah, por cierto Ran-neechan, en algún momento entre ayer y la mañana de hoy he perdido la memoria vete-tú-a-saber-como-y-con-que y no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado en los últimos diez años. ¿Crees que es grave?"

Sí, sin duda era algo horripilante de decir y de escuchar y apostaría cualquier cosa a que no era el mejor momento para decirlo pero ¿Que momento lo era?

- Ran-neechan, yo... -Y antes de que las palabras "tengo un gran problema" salieran a la superficie la decisión del destino fue más rápida que la suya un dolor tan punzante como inesperado atacó su cuerpo.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba tirado en el suelo sintiendo un dolor intenso que podía recordar perfectamente. Esa sensación de que todo su cuerpo se estaba fundiendo... Era el dolor que siempre sufría devido a los efectos del APTX 4869. Sólo que está vez era peor. Notaba que se quedaba sin aire y justo cuando el dolor había alcanzado la mayor oleada que él recordaba con escalofríos de repente se volvió el doble... Fue mínimamente consciente de que Ran había llegado a su lado y que no paraba de repetir su nombre en total horror ¡¿Que demonios estaba pasando?!

Para cuando a Ran se le ocurrió la genial idea de llamar al 112 ya era demasiado tarde. La vista del adolescente en sus brazos se había nublado por completo hasta ser todo negro... O casí todo. ¿Eso que veía aún con los ojos cerrados era una luz? Sus espasmos se calmaron. Ya no le molestaba el dolor. ¿Como íba a molestarle si ya no respiraba ni sentía nada?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Con este capitulo, ya van tres capitulos 2 para este fic XD**

**Sabia perfectamente lo que queria reflejar pero me salia mu raro xD En fin, a la tercera va la vencida... o eso dicen XD**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p>La luz se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa hasta inundarlo todo. Abria y cerraba los ojos pero aun así todo se veía borroso. Aunque eso no le impidió reconocer el lugar: era la ex-habitación de invitados del profesor Agasa, ahora habitación oficial de Haibara. ¿Como había llegado ahí?<p>

Vió que había un cuerpo pequeño tumbado en la cama. Pensó que tenía que ser la Ai de ocho años que conocía y que gracias a lo que sea estaba de vuelta en su tiempo pero estaba equivocado.

El niño durmiente se despertó sobresaltado, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla muy vivida. Conan no cabía en si de su asombro al reconocerse a si mismo, como siempre con las gafas puestas, y el torso desnudo cubierto de vendas, una parte de las cuales ensangrentadas: Había recibido un balazo.

Su otro yo recupero la respiración normal con dificultad, se levantó dejando ver la altura de un niño que parecía haber alcanzado los doce años y recogió del suelo la parte de arriba de su pijama y salió de la habitación a mitad de la madrugada, como si tuviera algo que hacer. No parecía molestarle la herida que seguro le dolería horrores (aunque tratandose de él estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran como un colador), ni se había percatado de la presencia de si mismo a los diecisiete. Sí es que de verdad estaba ahí, porque, más que si estuviera pasando de verdad, parecía un recuerdo visto desde otra perspectiva. Y lo más seguro (y lo único que Conan estaba dispuesto a creer), era que estaba recuperando sus recuerdos.

Se vió a si mismo bajar por las tan conocidas escaleras de caracol de la casa del profesor, llegar hasta las otras cortas escaleras que daban a la puerta del sótano y finalmente encontrarse de frente con una Haibara de trece años dormida frente a un ordenador encendido.

La historia de siempre, en realidad.

Conan sintió una oleada de extraña ternura invadirle y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Lo mismo hizo su yo niño durante una décima de segundo antes de cambiar a una cara sería.

Lo vio acercarse a la pantalla y suspiró: todo extraños símbolos que no reconocía.

Acaricio la cabeza de cabellos de cobre de la pequeña científica hasta que consiguió su objetivo: despertarla.

— Kudo-Kun... —lo reconoció aun sin verle— ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación molestar a alguien cuando trabaja?

El comentario de ella le habría hecho gracia si no estuviera preocupado por ella.

— No, pero si me enseñaron que el teclado del ordenador no es una buena almohada —no era broma, de verdad lo hicieron—. Sobretodo todo cuando tienes una cama a tres pasos...

Señaló una cama plegable hecha y que invitaba a hechar un sueñecito.

Ai suspiro, sabía reconocer bien cuando Conan estaba molesto.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi salud? Merezco un pequeño castigo por joderte la vida ¿no crees?

Sí, la misma historia y la misma discusión.

— No entiendo a que te refieres —pero diferente contestación.

Ai le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡Me refiero a esto! —explotó señalando la pantalla— Todo esto... Es como si te hubiera matado.

— ¿Sigues comiéndote la cabeza con eso? —se le entristecieron los ojos azules. La tomo de la barbilla, obligandola a mirarle—. ¿Me ves? Soy Kudo, como siempre, no estoy muerto.

Haibara rió para no llorar.

— Hice un trato contigo —le recordó—: Tú convivias conmigo y yo a cambio te devolvía tu vida de antes... Pero no he podido. Joder, cinco años de mi vida dados para nada...

— A lo mejor si sales del sótano más a menudo verías que estos cinco años han servido para darte un padre y amigos.

Lágrimas empezarón a caer.

— ¿Y que pasa contigo? Ayer nos encontraron...

— No lo olvide —él hizo una mueca al recordar la herida que lucía aun en su cuerpo—. En cuanto a lo otro: como Shinichi llevaba años viviendo solo en una mansión enorme. Solo tenía a Ran y Sonoko como amigas. Con una estaba siempre peleando y con la otra... simplemente no la supe valorar —Sonrió—. Pero como Conan vivo en una casa pequeña pero acogedora donde Kogoro y Ran siempre esperan mi regreso... y yo el suyo. Tengo un grupo considerable de amigos a los que acabe cogiendoles cariño. Al fin comprendo todo lo que Agasa me dio desde que mis padres se fueron a Estados Unidos dejándome solo. Sí, tengo enemigos... pero ellos buscan a Shinichi, no a Conan... Y gracias a ellos te tengo a ti.

Ella rió ironica ante lo último.

— ¿Así que me tienes a mi, eh?

— Sip, y también soy el más inteligente de la clase por mucho más de lo que era siendo Shinichi.

Ella le dio un codazo amistoso.

— Perdona, pero eres el segundo más inteligente —le corrigió señalandose. Le agrado la sensación de poner en sus casillas al por veces egocéntrico Conan.

— ¡Pero tú eres mayor que yo! ¡No es justo! —reclamó haciendo un puchero que hizo reir sinceramente a la científica durante un tiempo más bien corto. Pero lo logro.

— Deja de poner cara de cordero degollado, no va contigo —después pareció recordar el inicio de la conversación y la felicidad se borro de su cara—. Malditos seais tú y tu labia, Kudo. Dices eso ahora, pero antes morias por volver a ser Shinichi.

— Por Ran —confesó—, ella necesita a Shinichi más que yo porque ha estado toda la vida con él... —ni cuenta se dio de que estaba hablando de si mismo en tercera persona—. Pero la oportunidad se fue, por culpa mia —recalcó refiriendose a su maldita curiosidad—, ahora soy Conan. Soy su hermano adoptivo y dare lo mejor de mi para que supere lo de Shinichi.

Haibara realmente no sabía que pensar... salvo que si Conan diera un discurso para el mundo lograría cambiarlo a su antojo solo escogiendo las palabras correctas.

— Kud... Edogawa-kun, eres un santo.

Él disfrutaba saboreando la momentánea victoria.

— Pensé que era un fresco y un lunático —señaló irónicamente.

— No te olvides de pervertido.

Y los dos se rieron como nunca pero la risa de Ai fue interrumpida por un bostezo.

— Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer —sentenció Conan apagando el ordenador—. Hora de dormir.

Haibara no pudó por menos que darle la razón al menor mientras se arropaba entre las mantas. Después de todo, ser Ai Haibara tenía cosas muy buenas.

El Conan de doce años retomó la marcha hacía el piso de arriba encontrándose con un despierto profesor Agasa.

Le sonrió cómplice.

— Como te dijé, logre que se durmiese como era debido. Me debes 50 yenes.

Después todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Se despertó de nuevo en otro lugar y con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios por haber recuperado un hermoso recuerdo, uno de tantos que le quedaban. La nueva estancia no le era conocida pero aun así era fácil saber que era la habitación de un hospital. Le hecho un vistazo a su cuerpo: volvía a tener diecisiete años.<p>

Suspiró: ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

— Veo que te has despertado ya —reconoció la voz de la Haibara mayor de edad. Ella lucía una bata blanca y gafas, se veía bien diferente a cuando la vió por la mañana en el instituto—. Menos mal porque nos tenías muy preocupados. Creímos que te ibas para siempre.

— ¿H-haibara? —soltó sin saber que pensar ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

— Sí, Haibara Ai, doctora en prácticas —informó enseñandole lo que ponía en su bata—. ¿Es que aun sigues sin recordar?

* * *

><p><strong>¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! Nuestra Ai de doctora de cabecera de nuestro Conan XD ¿Qué puede salir mal? LOL<strong>

**En fin, os aclaro cosas que puede que no entendierais. Sí, Conan estaba en lo cierto, era un sueño-recuerdo. (Uno muy kuki ¿no creeis? :3)**

**Lo de fresco y lunático... XD Echadle la culpa a la películ ese maldito acertijo de antes de que mataran al detective de la cabina de telefonos XD**

**Lo de pervertido... todos vimos esa escena del anime ¿verdad? En la que Ai grita "¡PERVERTIDO!" y todos se quedan mirando a Conan LOL**

**Lo de los 50 yenes... lo vi en el manga de Shin chan y no lo pude evitar XDDDDDDDDDDDD (Tampoco os creais mucho, era el precio de una piruleta xD)  
><strong>

**En fin, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
